


Dalton's December Challenge 2020

by hufflebecks



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebecks/pseuds/hufflebecks
Summary: My first of 19 drabbles for the 2020 Dalton December Challenge.Jake and Riley - Baking Up A Storm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dalton's December Challenge 2020

Normally in the middle of the night, a sudden noise in the home would be Jake sneaking in or out, not caring to be quiet. But this time Jake was the one woken up just after midnight to the sounds of cupboards closing from the kitchen. Curious, and a little frustrated at being woken, he stumbled out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen to see what was going on. 

It was four days before Christmas, and while they had many lunches and dinners planned, nothing at their actual house for the next day or so. There'd be no reason for any of their staff to be making food at this time, nor were his parents home. It was just the two brothers, and as far as Jake knew, none of Riley's friends had came to spend the night.

The smell of baking wafted towards him when he threw open the kitchen doors, and he stared at his older brother who was mumbling to himself as he looked at their mothers recipe book.

"The fuck are you doing?" Jake asked, and Riley lifted his head.

"Baking."

"No shit," Jake stayed in the door frame, arms crossed, "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to bake?" Riley countered, eyes going back to the recipe as he reached for the flour.

"It's midnight, aren't you always whining about needing enough sleep?"

Riley didn't give this an answer, just carefully measured out some flour and poured it into a bowl. Jake took this opportunity to look around and see what was going on. The oven was on, already baking some trays of treats, and Riley had almost completely covered their large kitchen centre counter with ingredients and equiptment. It was clear that Riley had already been in there for a while, and planned to stay longer.

"Did you forget to do something so you have to catch up now?" Jake asks, finally moving away from the doorway and taking a seat on one of the many barstools. Hanging out with his insufferable older brother wasn't his idea of a good time, but he did have to admit he was curious.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

Riley kept up with his mixing of ingredients, even as Jake snatched the book to see what he was working on. Shortbread cookies, the type their mother used to make them when they were younger. Jake wondered when they last had some, he couldn't remember.

"What's the next step after mixing the dry ingredients?" Riley asks.

Jake glanced at him in surprise then back at the book and read out the next step, Riley nodding as he listened then got to working on it. Neither brother got along with the other at the best of times, and that included Riley often getting too angry at his brother to include him in anything, so this moment of peace was unusual. Neither however would address it.

Over the next two and a half hours, the two brothers worked together to bake cookies, tarts and candies. At one point, Riley even burst into laughter when Jake accidentally broke a icing bag over a batch of cookies. It made Jake mad, thinking Riley was mocking him but Riley helped him clean up and told him that "Ace can have those ones," which did make Jake snort, the moment of anger passing as quickly as it came.

Not surprising to either of them, Jake did none of the clean up, just ate some of the leftover candy decorations while Riley fixed up the kitchen. The entire time, neither brother talked about anything but the task at hand but it was still a victory for them both, a moment of closeness they hadn't had in years. All the treats were packed up in tupperware containers when, around four in the morning, Riley finally told Jake, "Back to bed now."

"You can't boss me around," Jake protested automatically, grabbing one of his dad's beers from the fridge.

Riley watched him and while he raised an eyebrow, he didn't demand Jake put it back or hand it over. Another victory won, albiet a spiteful one, Jake popped the top off and headed back out the kitchen, and after a slight moment of hesitation, he added,

"Merry Christmas, Ry."

"Merry Christmas, Jake."

Riley watched him go, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lip.


End file.
